1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of tools. More particularly, this invention relates to tools of a type commonly employed for engaging bolts, nuts and other similar items desired to be rotated.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to a wrench having an end movable between an open position for receiving a member such as a bolt or a nut and a closed position for engaging the member for facilitating the grasping and/or rotation of the member.
2. Prior Art
A wrench is normally defined as a hand or power tool for holding, twisting or turning objects such as nuts and bolts. The prior art is replete with wrenches suitable for grasping, twisting or rotating nuts and bolts. Common wrench designs include crescent wrenches, socket wrenches and open and box wrenches. Although exemplary for facilitating rotation of nuts, bolts and other similar items, ratcheting movement socket wrenches are among the most popular with workmen and workwomen. In this regard, the socket of a conventional ratchet style wrench may be conveniently placed about a nut or a bolt and then rotated by virtue of reciprocating movement of the ratchet style wrench to rotate the nut or bolt in a predetermined direction. Furthermore, a ratcheting or pawl mechanism may be adjusted for facilitating rotation of the socket in a predetermined and selected direction.
Unlike ratchet style socket wrenches, crescent wrenches and other open-ended wrenches have proven utility in approaching a nut or a bolt from a laterally directed position when the space above the nut or bolt is insufficient to allow a user to insert a socket over the nut or bolt. Furthermore, to rotate a nut or bolt with a crescent or other variety of open-ended wrench in the foregoing environment may require a user to repeatedly engage, rotate and disengage the crescent or other open-ended wrench from the nut or bolt when in a constrictive environment or when access to the not or bolt is otherwise restricted. Repeatedly engaging, rotating and disengaging a nut or bolt in the foregoing manner is not only time consuming and inefficient, but also normally frustrating for the user.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wrench having a wrench head assembly movable from an open wrench head orientation for facilitating lateral receipt of a member such as a nut or bolt, and a closed wrench head orientation for engaging the member for rotation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wrench that is easy to use.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a wrench that is convenient to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wrench that is easy to construct.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a wrench that is inexpensive.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a wrench that incorporates not only a wrench head assembly movable from an open wrench head orientation for facilitating lateral receipt of a bolt or nut, and a closed wrench head orientation for engaging the bolt or nut for rotation, but also a pawl mechanism for advantageously facilitating ratcheting movement of the wrench head assembly.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of eliminating frustration commonly experienced by users using crescent and other similar open-ended wrenches.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a wrench that is efficient.